


To Live In Sin

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: The Sexy Mongoose
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	To Live In Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/gifts).



> “Tomorrow, we’ll return to that pit of vipers you call a law office, and you can set me on them like a particularly sexy mongoose.”  
> This story made my day.


End file.
